


Power of Command

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: It was nice to know his instincts weren’t wrong about her.





	Power of Command

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt:
> 
> "Okay, so this prompt is based on Womens' Little Christmas.
> 
> Remembering how Gwen and the other servants would get swamped with work whenever a festival comes along, Arthur decides that his first act as regent is to anounce a holiday for all serving staff - a second yule celebration, where serving staff get to relax and put their feet up while nobles fend for themselves. 
> 
> Bonus, if the nobles have to serve the servants for a day."

“You’re the King,” Sefa whispered breathlessly, her fingers curling around his tunic. A soft blush highlighted the slope of her cheekbones. She was even more demure than he’d anticipated — considering how often he’d fucked her. Seeing her like this made something inside him shiver. Arthur shuffled forward another inch and felt the hitch of her breath as he pinned her against the door of her quarters. “You shouldn’t be serving me.”

“This is a holiday,” Arthur reminded her gently, easing his knee between her thighs with care. He ran a gentle hand over her hair before cradling her jaw and kissing her. “A Yule for the servants. You were there for the announcement. You’re supposed to be in charge today, so…give me an order.”

Sefa giggled nervously, her gaze dropping to the loose laces of his tunic. Her blush brightened. Just seeing that reaction made his heart tighten with affection. Arthur couldn’t help kissing her again and smiled when she melted into his arms as usual.

“I don’t know what to say,” Sefa murmured eventually, still cradled between him and the door. But she didn’t mind her position. Truly, she seemed pleased as her delicate hands ran over his muscled back. “You know how much I like being told what to do. How to act.”

“Me too.” Arthur smirked as Sefa giggled again. Undoubtedly, she was remembering the last time she’d seen him following orders — when Gwen commanded him to devour Sefa on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. He’d buried his face between her thighs without question and he’d relished it. He’d relished all the opportunities to have this woman in his grasp. Squirming beneath him. Writhing on top of him. “But Guinevere isn’t here.”

Sefa pouted.

“I know.” Arthur chuckled softly, nuzzling her neck. Her fingers curled around his tunic again. He loved it when she did that. It hinted at a quiet desperation and there was nothing he liked more than seeing his women desperate. “You’re not alone in wishing she was here. I do too. But she chose to be with Merlin today, and I’d never begrudge her that choice. Just like she didn’t begrudge me choosing this. _You_.”

“I know.” Sefa tipped her head forward until it rested against his shoulder. She deflated between one moment and the next. Several moments of silence passed before she murmured softly, “I think I know what I want.”

“Oh?” Arthur pressed a gentle fingertip against her chin and encouraged her to look at him. He wanted to see the desire in her gaze as she told him what to do. How to please her. “Tell me.”

“I think…I think I’d like a massage.” Sefa blushed all over again. But there was something in her gaze that made his stomach tighten and his cock twitch. “Like the ones Merlin gives Gwen sometimes.”

“Well now.” Arthur smirked triumphantly, knowing just what she meant. He inched his thigh higher and watched dark lashes flutter against hot skin as he ground against her mound with care. A whimper caught in her throat. Her hips twitched forward. “You’ll be a natural in no time.”

“Shut up.”

“See!” Arthur laughed as he hiked her skirts and gripped her thighs with both hands. He hoisted her into his arms. Sefa squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her thighs gripped his hips with practiced ease. Arthur hummed in appreciation as her pert backside grazed against his groin. The fingers of one hand went searching for the laces at the back of her bodice instinctively; Arthur turned and headed for the bed simultaneously, trailing hot kisses along the curve of her jaw and relishing the soft moans that graced his ears. He nipped beneath her jaw with his teeth once he’d set her on the bed and stripped her. He grinned when she shivered beneath him and clutched at his hips possessively, nails digging in and sending eight spikes of exquisite pain through him. “Milady, you’ll have to release me and turn over. Your massage awaits!”

Sefa did so immediately, folding her arms beneath her head.

Arthur smiled warmly, his heart softening at how relaxed she seemed now. It wasn’t so long ago that she couldn’t even look at him without stammering. Without fidgeting. She’d been so nervous. It warmed him to see her growing into their relationship. Arthur reached into the pocket of his trousers and withdrew the phial of oil he’d brought with him — just in case.

It was nice to know his instincts weren’t wrong about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
